In the Heart of Seoul
by HetaliaCities
Summary: A young capital of South Korea makes her appearance as she begins to recognize her feelings for her older, respectful brother, Wang Yao China . Reader x China. Hope you enjoy this story! Information given by the one who wants this written. Character belongs to Noriko Matthews; story belongs to me; and Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. Enjoy and review! C:
1. Chapter 1

**Nihao, I am Wei Xiang, aru! Thanks for reading, and if you'd like a story written by me, then I would gladly make time to write your own love story. This story is for my friend, Noriko Matthews who is in her crazy Hetalia phase and is madly in love with Yao.**

**If you'd like a character (state/city) please read my profile and send me the information. I might ask you many random questions across writing, but in the end, I hope you enjoy the story of your own OC. Although I'm sure you can write it yourself, I hope you do credit me if you get the idea of writing a fanfic alike this project from reading this.**

**Enjoy and review, aru! C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, can't you stop your game for just one second?" bellowed an annoying older brother.

"What do you mean?" the girl wearing a black hat yelled back at her older brother—her voice muffled as she tried to choke down a piece of steam bread she had bitten earlier. Her body angled to the right as her hands jerked the game controller to the left. "Go, go, go!" she muttered quietly as she continued her argument with the older party, "Don't talk like you put your games down whenever _I _yell at you to take your shower!"

The older brother took a blow in his heart and silently crept away from the door which squeaked softly as he left. She pouted at the screen; _It's not my fault_, she thought trying to focus on her game, _I'm so close until the final lap! _With another swerve, this time her body angled left, she knocked down a stack of her manhwa (Korean comic books). They tumbled down as if they were stacked dominoes.

"Ugh," she said as she tried to fix her position to the center of the screen. _I forgot about that stack… _she said with worry as she remembered that she did not clean up earlier. She pushed away the thoughts of what other objects surrounded her—she had just reached past the halfway mark of the final lap. _I'll check later after the race… _she thought, licking her lips as if she tasted the victory near, _and after my shower too._

"YESH!" she shouted in joy, standing up in an instant—both hands flung in the air. Her left hand held the game controller which had an extended cord attached just in case this would happen over and over again. She was in such joy, she smashed the game controller onto the ground and started to do a victory dance. Thank god her brother had gotten the floor thick carpeted—he couldn't stand buying new game controllers every time the two siblings broke one. Not even a nation was made out of luxurious everlasting money.

Her large sleeves slid down her arms and expressed ripe, bare arms. Even though she was a [Korean] gamer, she still went outside to play. From the room next door, she heard her brother give a large cry, "Hurry and make dinner!" She pouted, _He should learn how to cook for himself once in a while…._

"Yes, yes oppa," she sighed making her way to the bathroom. It was a bit bigger than one would expect—it was as big enough to fit the same sized tub already in there three times. Although it was big, it was easily cramped when items were poured in: a large laundry basket for dirty clothing which hired maids clean for them—the two siblings detested touching filthy clothing in the house—and then there was a rack which they put there sets of towels upon. Across was the sink which took up not that much space, surprisingly.

Locking the door firmly, the Korean girl began to take off her clothes. She set down the blank scrunchy and it landed with a clink as the white star interacted with the surface of the shelf. She hooked her cap on the hooker and brushed her long light auburn hair. She met a tangle and turned around to find it. Brushing aside all hair as she narrowed her search, she began to see an everlasting, red scar on her back that she has yet to show her brother.

Staring at the scar with stoic eyes, she remembered what happened on that chilling November day. She had just been visiting the capital, her land which she was named after, Seoul. That's when she saw army troops of both the Soviet Union and China. She was barricaded in her home along with the two leaders: Mr. Russia and Yao-oppa. The Korean girl believed that she would be safe as long as Yao-oppa was there, but she had been wrong.

When she wanted to escape a bit outside, she ventured a bit too far beyond the stores of her land to see a line of both Chinese and Russians bordering the outline of her capital. The people of the capital questioned her but she unfortunately did not understand—it wasn't easy to explain to a 6 year old girl, let alone ask for an explanation when she herself was confused. She shuddered when she felt a chubby hand clutch her shoulder—not in the slightest did it emanate warmth. "Where were you, Lan?" the sickly honey voice asked her as she shook under his hold. "China and I were worried."

"A-A-A-Ani (N-N-N-No)!" the frightened girl shook as she spoke through chattering teeth. "Naneun domangchiji anh-ass-eo (I didn't try to run away)!" she shrieked ever so loud. "Nal jug-yeo beoliji geulae (Don't kill me)!" she began to sob as the man wearing the scarf dragged her back to the house. She sobbed loud, big tears that slid on her cheek. "Oppa! Jong So Oppa!" she cried with desperation as her vision blurred with tears that continuously seeped out of the edges of her eyes to roll down into the middle of her bottom lid.

Back in the house, he threw her on a bed and locked the doors. "Russia, aru!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Yao-oppa!" she choked as Russia just turned his cold smile at the door.

"Russia, don't hurt her, aru!" the older brother pleaded, banging on the door. "Buyao daji ta (Don't strike her), aru!" he shouted in rapid Chinese. Russia turned his creepy smile back to Lan and ignored the continuous shouts of the Chinese man. He pushed her down onto her stomach and took off the belt which held her clothes up in it's usual position. Then, he pulled up the long robes. "ANDWAE!" she shouted when she felt the cool wind against her back. She caught a glimpse of metal in the light and wasn't even given a moment to think when something hard and cold struck her back.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed with the impact. Why didn't he warn her at least? "ANI! ANDWAE!" she cried as she felt the pain crush her back. She didn't want to get another beating; nonetheless, she screamed. "ANDWAE! Jeongmal silh-eo (I hate it)," she sobbed and choked with her last words. It hurt and made her head spin. She was confused: why did it bother Mr. Russia so much when she only ventured out in her own capital. "Andwae," she heaved as she felt her legs go numb.

"RUSSIA, ARU!" bellowed an ever growing angry Chinese man outside. Russia left the girl to endure the cold and pain as he went to the door. He opened it and saw the Chinese man drenched in sweat and huffing out tired breaths. The Chinese man's eyes landed on the anguishing girl then traveled in horror to Russia's hand—a cold, iron water pipe plain in view. Before he could move, the Russian had already walked past and down the hall.

China pounded his fist on the door as he glared at the ground. Then, inhaling, he closed the door and locked it. He went to the bookshelf and extracted a first aid kit on the bottom shelf at a small height so that anyone could reach it. He walked over to Lan and sat on the bed beside her. She could not see her back, but she knew it was red. She had learned that anything injured turned blue, red, purple, or black. And usually, things became red … because of blood.

"Oppa," she muttered, her stoic eyes staring at his general direction although she could only see his knees covered by the red gown. She felt something cold brush against her back as it swept her wound clean.

"Nihao, Lan," he said in a calm, gentle voice. "Hen baoquian (I'm sorry)," he apologized. "It might hurt a bit, aru, but you can endure a bit more right? It'll heal, wo daying (I promise), aru." the Chinese man said, brushing her back gently.

With dulled eyes, the Korean girl believed she could feel no more pain anyhow, she answered quietly, "A-Al-ass-eo (o-okay)…."

Not wanting to reminisce the pain she had endured after for the healing, [present] Lan stepped into the tub and turned on the shower to hot. It smothered her in smoke and she calmed down—her bangs covering her bright auburn eyes. They were brighter than her brothers—they shone and stood out more, yet he was the more outgoing. It wasn't like she didn't want to make friends; she just had trouble talking to strangers sometimes. Not really being shy but a small weakness.

Lan felt so lazy; she didn't want to drench her hair in shampoo. But then her brother would complain—apparently he sniffs her hair to check if she doesn't wash her hair sometimes cuz she always tried to skip it in the past. "Gah, whatever!" she said, dumping half a hand full of soap in her hand and then mixing it in her hair. She tried to get every corner of her scalp before crumpling her hair into a ball and covering every inch of her hair.

A memory of the past made her smile sadly when she remembered she had to wash her hair with the scar still opened. Yao had to help her wash her hair while she wore a bathing suit and a plastic bag—yes, she was that small. It would make her jolt every time Yao brushed the soft sponge on her back. She had learned to endure the pain by biting her lip which resulted into dry and broken lip skin. She rinsed her hair in hot water before turning it down and then the cold water washed her hair. She made sure to get every corner once more before stepping out onto the laid out towel of the floor and grabbing a towel to shield her bother and dry herself properly.

She rushed in her clothes once she believed she was dry and quickly brushed through her hair with a brush. Picking up a new clean towel, she laid it over her shoulders and used pins to hold up her hair. She flung open the door, snapped shut the lights, and her feet guided her to her brothers room. She hugged him from behind and said, "Anyo, what you want for dinner?"

"Lan!" he said in amazement as he tilted his head upward.

A wet droplet landed on his cheek and he said with a faint irritation, "Ya, ya! You're gonna get the work papers wet."

Letting go of her brother, with her hands in the air as if she were arrested, she said, "Mianhae (Sorry)!" She back traced and before leaving, she asked once more, "What you want for dinner?"

"Kimchi, I guess," he said absentmindedly as he tried to reorganize his work papers.

"Okay," she nodded heading out. Traveling down the long hallway, Lan recalled something. With a sad expression, she thought, _Oh yeah…the world conference. It's only in a few days. I shall be alone once again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nihao, aru! Thanks for reading Chapter 2. As always, I hope you will review after reading and please favorite. (I like to know when I'm pleasing someone with my stories c: ) Although readerxcharacter is not always read, I hope this story will make you want to read more. This story is based on information from Noriko Matthews and from me as well. I'm sorry if my timing is wrong (when Hong Kong is taken by England) but I did not learn of this in my classes yet (I'm not sure I will ever) so if you were to correct me, I wouldn't mind. I like new information. **

**I'm also sorry if you did not understand this chapter: the reason is that I was not really thinking well. I'm not sure where I should drag the story and lead it into romance, but please continue to read.  
**

**Enjoy, aru! C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

The two Korean siblings ate in silence. Jong So didn't really look at his food—he was too busy reading work papers. Lan stared boringly at her bowl, she put pieces in her mouth while occasionally flicking her attention up at her brother. He paid no attention to her whatsoever—he was too absorbed in his work papers that he had not finished before.

Once Lan finished, she stood up, "Thanks for the meal…." Dropping it in the sink and properly washing the bowl, she exited the kitchen. How much longer until he left…? She was sure that it would be in two days…that was the day she would be alone—abandoned, and left in the house. Walking up the stairs, she stumbled into her room before knocking down face first onto her bed. Her dulled eyes stared at the plain wall which flashed with bright colors from the television she had forgotten to turn off earlier.

Whenever Korea left for a meeting, she would remember when she had been left alone for three months under the control of [mostly] Russia and China. After her meaningless and unthoughtful try to escape, she was shut in and could not leave the room. She would be delivered all her needs and only let out to use the bathroom down the hall. She took fugitive in a hall of no windows and was observed very carefully—and thanks to China, she was guarded by familiar soldiers she had seen around the house before.

Although this had comforted her a bit, she was still worried. China had barely visited her—most likely because of Russia's orders, but still, she was lonely. Whenever China had visited though, he tried to cheer her up with gifts and presents from back home. Of course, they cheered her up, but also spread doubt and tension through her. _He had enough time to go back home, but not visit me? Yao-oppa…I'm lonely and scared_…. she had always thought whenever he visited.

Two months later, she began to understand the pattern of his visits. He was only allowed to visit once every two weeks. And being the kindhearted oppa, he tried to give her familiar items to cheer her up and comfort her. Yao-oppa was her small light until one month later when she was saved by the UN forces and US forces. While they pushed back the Russians and Chinese, China had stayed behind with all his war equip on. Lan was bawling her eyes out when she saw China leave her—she didn't want him to go for good. He just smiled and patted her head.

"We'll meet again, aru," he promised, "After this war, we'll go back to living together and being a family, aru." Then he gave a shaky laugh, "Although I don't know how long that would last, but I'm sure we'll have our share of peaceful moments once more, aru. See you again, aru." He brushed away her bangs, kissed her forehead, and waved—leaving the door open as light shined through the room. She looked bewildered; where did this unusual light come from? But then she remembered the rocky movement from last night, and her mouth formed an "o". China had moved her in the middle of night because he knew of the invasion.

Lan bit her lip as she held back a sob—they were going back to the old days, right? She didn't want Yao to leave her alone. As she huddled in a small ball of thoughts on the soft bed, she felt a shadow loom over her. There were a couple of shouts and then she was scooped up into a couple of strong arms. "Lan Mei!" the familiar voice of her older brother breathed in her ear. He never really said her full name—it was usually just Lan. She opened her eyes and found her eyes peeking at a dark green military outfit that matched Yao.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he whispered gently, separating from the embrace. She just realized that she was trembling with small tears at the corner of her eyes—she no longer cried so hard. "Mianhae, Lan!" he whispered taking her into an embrace again. This time, he moved his arms around and picked her up—her bottom seated on his arm and his other arm held her back. Her arms encircled his neck as her check pressed on top of his shoulder—she felt safe and drowsy in his arms and she felt that she no longer needed to sleep in fear and caution.

When she awoke again, she found herself back at home with Mei and Jong So surrounding her. She wondered where her other brothers were… where Nihon-oppa and Kaoru was. Her drowsy eyes half opened and then slid back closed as she didn't want to think about it.

When she woke up once more, Jong So had awoken her. Mei had made them supper (yes, that late in the evening) and the news was spread across the table. Kaoru was kidnapped by England a little while after the Russians and Chinese decided to help North Korea defeat South Korea. Jong So and Mei knew Yao's reason for helping North Korea: "It couldn't be helped," Jong So said with care, "We have to listen to our boss's orders no matter what. Their words our our paths in life."

Lan answered calmly, picking a small cut of broccoli, "I don't blame him at all."

Soon after, Jong So took his shower, leaving Mei and Lan to wash the dishes. "You know, he tried very hard to save you. He couldn't convince America-san and England-san to help you in the beginning—they were wary from war against Germany, their troops were diminished from the war. But even after the world meeting held two days after your kidnap, he kept sending letters of persuasion to both parties asking for their help. We're very sorry it took three months, Lan," her voice held regret.

Lan smiled as she dried her dishes, "It's alright. I'm very happy now that I'm back safe and sound. But Yao-oppa made a promise to me; he better come back and fulfill that promise!"

Mei smiled and laughed softly, "He made pretty big promises, I must agree, but please allow him to slide. He has made enormous amounts of promises—I'm surprised that Jong So could get in contact with England-san when Yao's letters didn't stir the man." Her hands trembled in the sink, "We all want Kaoru back… and if he prolongs Kaoru's arrival, then I will end up joining the war as well." Her eyes weren't staring at the dishes anymore, but staring at a determined future.

Lan took the plate in Mei's hands that seemed to be enduring the wrath of the Taiwanese lady. "Calm down, Mei. Kaoru will return—he must, he's our younger brother."

Mei let out a quiet sigh before picking up another plate with a smile, "Of course."

When [present] Lan opened her eyes halfway, she felt something comfortable and soft underneath her head. Her hand reached up and felt the squishy comfort of her pillow. She hefted her body up on her arms and felt the covers drip down. The television was shut and her stacks where pushed to the wall where they were usually placed. Her game controller in it's original place on the television stand and the windows slightly opened for fresh air to enter while the curtains were open on once side where it didn't flash at her face to surprise her in the morning.

Lan sat up and immediately leaned on the wall beside her—tugging the top of her hair. It was dry and silky, no hint of washing it last night. "He really didn't have to," she muttered to herself, smiling at her hands. Jong So had gone out of his way to fix up her sleeping posture, clean up her room the way she liked, and fix her window from freezing her at night yet allow warm sunshine rays in when the sun rises later in the morning. He had done all of that yet he had to finish the work for the conference—such a loving brother, her brother was truly.

"I'll…visit my capital again," she said, looking up from her hands. Strands of her side bangs blocked her vision, but she could still see perfectly through her right eye. "It's been a while since the last time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nihao! Thank you for favoriting (not a word xP) and reading, aru! This is Chapter 3 of "In the Heart of Seoul". All information used in this story are from Noriko Matthews and a bit from me. I'm also apologizing if this chapter may seem boring to you: it's because I had a small writers block while writing at 10:30 in the night. Please review~**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Have a safe trip," the Korean girl waved after her brother as the two stood in front of an ancient wooden gate.

"Yeah…" he muttered, staring at her with concerned eyes. "I think…your people will be very happy to see that you have come back…" he said, carefully choosing his words.

She smiled and pushed up her black hat, letting the sunshine shine upon her dazzling bright brown eyes. "My absence has worried them much; I hope that they won't be too mad at me."

He smiled, and held up a sleeve covered hand, "See ya, da-ze!"

"Da-ze!" she mocked as he walked away, lifting up both her sleeve covered arms and waving them frantically in two arch like movements. When he no longer looked back, she turned away as well and started walking to her own destination. Unlike traveling to a country, Lan was just heading to a capital city in the country—not very far, but still a while on feet. On her way there, she wondered what to do: buy some mochi, try to finish jobs she had not been able to do in paperwork, check the laws and government officials…maybe she would be busier than expected.

Lan paused when she saw the familiar hibiscus syriacus flowers—the national flower of South Korea in general. These flowers were greatly treasured and respected—they were spread across the borderline of the outskirts of Seoul to invite people to their land and bid farewell to the people leaving. The flowers also express the immortality of Seoul, saying, "We will always be here so that you can return to somewhere you may call home in the near future." Lan's lips curved into a smile when she remembered the fated day Yong So had told her of the legendary, forever immortal flower.

"This flower is a symbol of immortality," Jong So had told her when she was having trouble sleeping one night while Jong So was too hyper to sleep, like most times (not anymore though…). "But even though it stands for immortality, it does not mean immortality for a greedy, selfish human—there can be no such thing. The immortality belongs to the nation that watch over the people to protect and cherish. You can find these flowers blooming from July to October. Look out for them, okay?"

Lan began the love for the flower and began to plant several of them in the house, although they did not immediately blossom. On her nearing birthday, Jong So bought her a bouquet of hibiscus syriacus flowers and Yao had made a paper hibiscus syriacus. Mei made the cake and skillfully wrote Korean letters saying "Happy Birthday, Lan" with a hibiscus syriacus. Kaoru threw himself at her feet and hugged her—that was seriously enough—and she realized that the bouquet was designed by Kiku's skillful technique. Everybody had there own little present to make her appreciate the flower of her nation even more.

She doesn't tell anybody, but the origami flower that Yao had made for her is still kept in a protective small glass box like it was enchanted, dying plant. Of course, the seeds of the bouquet that Jong So and Kiku were the origin of the flowers decorating the outskirts of her city. It was as if the city mirrored her heart—which was full of hibiscus syriacus flowers and her beloved family that she treasured to the end of the world.

"Manim Lan (Madam Lan)," an advisor working at the government greeted her. Lan had not been paying attention to where she was heading and found herself at the back doors of the government palace where she used to live in with no fear at all. "It has been a long time since we have last met; I trust you are doing well?" he asked with worry as he led her inside.

She smiled, "Thank you, Boh ajeossi (Mr. Boh)." He had always been kind to her. "It has been a long time since I last came." She drank in the decorations of the inside—little has changed, but in her mind, everything was refreshing and new.

"We tried to change as little as possible: we dared not change it and disrupt Manim's memory of this sacred palace," he said, bowing low when he recognized her observing the palace with curiosity.

"Ani," she said in a breath of fascination, "This is fresh in my mind once more—I thank your generosity of keeping this place to it's origin. The bouquet of Mugunghwa (hibiscus syriacus) in small vases does decorate the ground floor well. I also approve the small lights hanging from one third on the wall. It is all very luminous and beautiful yet original and nostalgic. I love the place more than before and am happy to return when I did."

He beamed in delight as if he was bestowed the greatest honor of all, "Of course, Manim. I try my best to please you. We have been worried, but still have held our hope. As long as you live, our capital will not fall." He knelt down and stared at her with tiny teared eyes, "We all believe in you."

"As I believe in my brother who keeps me strong," she whispered with pride in her family. "Now, I wish to benefit the country and do some work that I have not been able to work on. Please—these hands are aching to get something to occupy them."

"Why, of course, Manim," he answered with utmost courtesy as he once more stood up in a bowing position. "Your work will bring joy to our people when they have found out that you would once be helping the capital in person."

"My people await me," she said, stepping up the long narrow staircase, her voice rang with maturity and authority—as if the gamer from last night had not existed at all. _I now understand what a Nation must do: be the hope of their people. _The clothing she wore seemed inappropriate. "Please take care of me," she bowed, taking off her hat.

Old man Boh's old, wrinkled eyes smiled, "Of course, Manim. We will get you proper clothing right away."

Old man Boh lead her to the room as two maidservants followed. First step was her clothing, a small sacrifice to pay for her seven years absence to her capital. She would be doing the real work from now on and will bring the capital back up into a glorious prosperity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nihao, aru! Wei Xiang again. Are the chapters to your liking? This chapter may be a bit more boring than the others, but I'm going to try and upload the next chapter real quickly later on. Thanks for supporting the series and reviewing. I have changed "Oppa" to "Hyung" because of PrussiaRox has informed me that "Oppa" means "boyfriend more than brother" therefore I have made the adjustments (also because the real Seoul began to cry to me about not wanting her brother to be her boyfriend). **

**If you would like a city/state in Hetalia and want me to write your story, then please pm me or contact me in a way. Check my profile to see which ones are taken. Thanks for everything! **

**Wei Xiang C: As always, enjoy! x)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Late in the night, Lan was still working on papers that she had not received back at home where she lived with Jong So. Most were complaints that she would only understand from venturing around the city, so she understood why these were not sent to her from afar. She placed these letters in a pile after writing simpler versions of the complain on strips of paper and attaching them to the original letter. The phone began to ring and she picked it up with care of her sleeves, "So Lan Mei from Seoul, South Korea speaking; how may I help you?" There was a bit of exasperation in her voice—_the phone calls just don't stop_, she thought tiredly.

"Good work, Lan," the voice she hadn't heard for hours sent tingling shocks through her body—her spine straightening at the voice. "Are you tired?"

"Jong So Hyung!" she cried in happiness at the relaxed voice. The irritation and tiredness from the past days no longer lasted in the voice of his older brother. "How are you? Did the meeting end?" She bit her lip as she asked one more question, "When will you return home?"

There was a small chuckle at the end and she heard him let out a long sigh, "One question at a time, Lan. Don't worry about me—the meeting ended but I might have to stay a while. I'll visit you and bring you home later on, so just stay there, alright?"

Lan shifted her legs uneasily under the smooth wooden table. She didn't really have any objections of staying—the problem was leaving. She had no idea how long she would stay before finishing the work she had. If she had to estimate, she would guess at least three weeks before she could return home. "Uh hum," she cleared her throat before deciding to tell her brother, "Hyung, I don't think I can return home for a while. I found out that I had more work than I thought I would have."

The end was quiet for a split second before she heard her brother's voice again, "I understand your situation. Please don't push yourself and force too much work to try and hurry home. I'll join you and help you later on so that we can return home together. Maybe we can reunite with everybody too," he added the last part rather quietly as if the thought was embarrassing.

Her legs almost instantly reacted, sending her jumping in the air in her mind but in reality would kill her knees underneath the desk. "That's great, hyung," she said excitedly. Then, she calmed herself down. "You should go to sleep, hyung. You sound really tired unlike your usual self. We shall begin the talk once more when you have rested as well as I. Please do not be afraid to call me when you wake."

"Mmhmm," he mumbled into the phone and Lan imagined him massaging between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. "I'll go to bed…" he mumbled, stifling a yawn at the end. "Yeah…I'll get to it."

"Don't make me get all weary over here," Lan yawned into the phone, stretching out her unoccupied arm. "I still have to finish this pile before I can go to bed. Good night, hyung."

"Yeah…" and with that, there was a click and Lan put the telephone back on it's stand. She placed to hands over her eyes and leaned back, throwing her head back and aiming towards the ceiling. She had never worked so much, ever. She peeked out of the cracks of her finger and stared at the worn out ceiling. _Even the ceiling wants to be release of it's duties…although it would not be for the best if it does_, she thought before straightening back up.

Finishing the stack, Lan through her pen on the desk and got up from the wooden chair. She left the room and traveled to where Old man Boh had told her of. She entered a cozy room where it would be easy to get accustomed to. It wasn't too small, not too detailed, and very relaxing. Lan decided to take her shower in the morning and quickly changed into comfortable pajamas before crashing onto the comfortable futon bed which felt warm like it was fried by the sun.

Before she was able to abandon all thoughts and go to sleep, her mind danced around the idea Jong So had introduced from earlier. "Maybe we can reunite with everybody…" he had said. As a smile danced on her lips, she fell asleep reminiscing the past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nihao, aru! I'm back with another chapter for Seoul who wouldn't stop saying "chapter 5 da-ze~?" Enjoy! I'm going to try and make it interesting from here on out because I think I've stalled enough ;) Enjoy!**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

As promised, Jong So came to Seoul two days later. Along with him, he had brought a well liked friend. "Lan, da-ze!" he called, dashing into the garden where Lan had promised to meet him when he came. "I brought someone along with me!"

Lan turned around with a growing smile on her face at the sight of the two men. Beside her brother stood a man not as tall, but not too short, in a red mandarin jacket and white pants. "Nihao, aru," greeted the one in red.

Running up to greet them, Lan smiled and said, "Good morning, Jong So Hyung, Yao Hyung." She grabbed each other by their hands and turned around, heading inside. "Please come in, I'll show you to your rooms and then we can get to work or explore a bit more before starting work."

"I don't wanna work," whined her big brother, and Lan couldn't help but smile—it has been a while since she heard her brother's carefree voice. She led them onto the second floor which was the same floor as her own bedroom as well as work office. There were three rooms aligned against the wall to the left of the staircase and Lan stated the one to the left was hers.

"You two can figure out who wants which room and then we can get back to work." Lan's voice held a bit of rush and impatience—this was thanks to Jong So's idea of reuniting from two days before. She wanted to see everybody once more together as a family. The two had solved the problem quicker than she had expected but the timing was to her liking.

"I'll sleep to the room next to you, da-ze," Jong So said, holding his head in his arms behind his head. "Hyeongje (also meaning big brother) will be in the room beside me and I'll be in the center." He stifled a yawn once again and blinked rapidly—the corners of his yes watered a bit. Lan bit her lip; she had not forgotten where the meeting place had been: the United Kingdom. That was almost the opposite location on the globe from here.

"Hyung, if you want, you can rest a bit," Lan said, holding both his hands between hers like a sandwich.

Although it would have been nicer without her freezing hands, Jong So didn't reject them. "I don't need to rest, da-ze," he said with forged energy, "I'll help you, I promise."

"Hyung…" Lan muttered with worry, and then Yao stepped in.

"Go to sleep, Jong, aru. I shall accompany Lan while you catch a few dream clouds. It'll be fine, aru!" he said, opening the middle door and opening the lights to the room. It looked similar to Lan's, but the air was fresher and new—the room seemed to adopt the color beige while her's was a fading yellow.

"Okay," the tired Korean boy gave in, taking a step into the room. "I shall find you two later."

Lan brightened up when her older brother agreed to take a nap, "Please take your time. If you don't wake up by lunch time, we'll bring it to you."

Jong So laughed and said, "Alright, da-ze. Peace!" He closed the door and Lan sighed in relief.

"Shall we get going?" she asked to the elder.

"Okay, aru," he replied, and Lan led the man to her work office. On her vast desk laid a few stacks of different tasks. The smallest stack was the work she had decided to save for last—chores around the house. But then again, it'd be best to get it done before Jong So woke up. _I don't think he'd like to do these jobs…_ she thought, reaching out for the small stack.

"Let's finish these first," she said, holding out the papers to Yao. "There are only a few of them, so it'd be easy to finish before lunch."

Yao flipped through the pages and observed them carefully, "I see. Then maybe we should work from bottom, up?" He extracted a sheet stuck in the lower of the papers and read aloud, "'Manim, the farmers in the south cannot find the shovel in the storage. If you do, please send it to them immediately because they need it before the cold season arrives. And yes, it is better to be done now.' …Well, there you have it. The storage room is outside, right, aru?"

"Yeah," Lan agreed. She had tried to find something yesterday morning but her results were fruitless as she found nothing in that mess. Maybe Yao would have better luck than her.

They walked out into the backyard where the wide garden spread far—this was the north garden. The south garden was owned by a noble farther down in the city. The east garden was the garden that invited travelers and the likes into the city while the west garden was alike. Lan had entered through the west garden. Using the key she had been given by Old man Boh, Lan opened the large storage room. Large on the outside, stuffy on the inside thanks to everything thrown randomly in there.

As Yao hurried inside, Lan tried to put the door stopper in place. But Yao was impatient and did not want to search all by himself, "Come on, Lan!"

"Y-Yes, hyung," she complied obediently, abandoning her post. Was it possible to believe that the mess was worse than what it had been a day earlier? Barely any of the suns rays shined into the storage—the piles were too high into the air and blocked the windows. The temperature was cool if you needed a place to cool down in the summer. "H-Hyung?" she called, wondering where the elder had went.

"I'm in the back, aru," his muffled voice came from the back of the storage…wherever that was.

"Y-Yes, hyung," she said, trying very hard to squeeze between piles without knocking them over and crushing her to death. She found where Yao was and was surprised to see that he had already organized the space he had been in. There was a space of emptiness where he stood. _W-was that even possible in here…? What did he throw out…?_ she couldn't help but wonder.

Before she could ask, there was an old creaking sound and then a door slamming. With a shudder, Lan returned back to the start and found the door locked. The windows were blocked by the piles of objects too. Was she going to have to stay here cleaning forever? _A-At least Yao Hyung is with me…_ she thought as she felt her face go warm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nihao, aru! As a promise to Seoul, I made Chapter 6 in the morning (=w= so tired...). I tried my best to turn the story interesting and this was the result! Yao's "aru"s have been giving me trouble because, unlike Yao, I don't say "aru" 24/7 (only to start the chapters Dx). I'm also sorry if the beginning of the next chapter will be a bit obvious, but I try my best v_v Anyways, enjoy and thank you for the support ^^ **

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hyung!" Lan called over the big pile in the middle as she tried her hardest squeezing between the tiny crack. "The door's locked." When she found her way back to the empty field, she found it had grown wider. Was that possible?

"Oh, welcome back, aru," Yao said as he examined a worn out book bound with a thin thread. He seemed to be fascinated on how it was held together but put it on a shelf. "I guess we're going to have to dig towards a window then, aruyo." He walked to where she came from and said, "We'll go from here, aru."

"Y-Yes," she said as she eyed the second highest pile seen in the storage room.

"You start from the other side, aru," Yao said as he picked up a metallic object.

Lan nodded as she ventured to the other side. From time to time, she kept picking up books and started to get a bit irritated. _Books belong in libraries!_ she muttered angrily. The pile seemed to diminish a foot and Lan smiled tiredly, wiping her forehead of what little sweat it had. She picked up her 53rd book and eyed the title before dropping it loudly on the ground in embarrassment. Her hands immediately covered her eyes as she let out a whimper.

Yao came in an instant to see what was wrong. "Daijobuka, aru?" he asked with worry as he knelt down beside her. He saw her face flushed and sighed in relief. It seemed that she didn't get attacked; just was surprised by something. "What's wrong, aru?" he said, more calmly with a hand on her shoulder.

A bright brown eye appeared from the crack of her fingers and Lan's lip trembled as she stared at a book on the floor that had fallen open—the cover and back shown while the contents hidden as it faced the ground. Yao walked over and picked it up. His face turned red and he immediately closed the book. He cleared his throat as he said, "Uh…these books are not for you, aru." He laughed nervously as he took the book away from her.

She stood up nervously and eyed the stack warily. What other mysteries did the pile hold for her? She did not want to see another book like that—it was…too appropriate for her, let's just say. As she returned to organizing the pile, she couldn't help but wonder if Yao would do those kinds of things to her… then she mentally slapped her cheeks. Why would he want to do that to her? Her face seemed to be getting warmer as time passed—the thoughts still fresh in her mind.

"Oh, yeah," Yao said, making Lan jump as she nearly dropped a fork—why it was here, she had no idea. "What happened to your usual attire, aru? You just suddenly started to dress like Jong So, aru."

Lan eyed her clean, white hanbok and yellow jeogori, "Does it look bad on me or something?" She tried to find a problem with her uniform but didn't understand what Yao wanted to know. She was so absorbed in finding a problem with her attire that she had forgotten her entire thoughts from before.

"N-No…not like that, aru…" his voice seemed uncertain from over the pile. Lan felt her ears turn warmer—she has never heard this kind of voice from Yao before. Was it … timidness?

"Okay…" she said. She wanted to see the look on Yao's face—he's seen her go red plenty of times. Her feet started moving without her consent and she found herself staring at a red faced Yao who was holding his face with his sleeve covered hands. "He he," she laughed when she saw him—her face turned a soft pink. "I've never seen this side of hyung before," she laughed with joy as she held up two sleeve covered hands in front of her mouth.

"D-Don't look, aru," he said embarrassed that she had traveled around just to see his face flushed.

Lan extended a sleeve covered hand and poked Yao's cheek, "Bukkeuleowohaji maseyo, bukkeuleowohaji maseyo! (Don't be shy, don't be shy!)" He obediently let her poke his cheek as he stared straight ahead, his face brighter than ever. Lan's sleeves rolled off and she started to stretch the elder's cheeks, making him face her. "So squishy," she said with joy. She felt like she had rewind time and went back to the past when she and the rest of the Asian family when they enjoyed teasing their older brother.

"Stop it, aru," he muttered as he grabbed the wrists of her hands. She opened her mouth to apologize when she felt something warm on hers. Her eyes widened and she felt her mind go crazy—Yao was kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nihao, aru! I apologize if this chapter may seem a bit short, but I had no idea what to do. As I must remind you, I'm not very good with romance stuff and I had to rush a bit because Seoul wouldn't stop bugging me for Chapter 7 until I threatened to stop writing (=_= Seoul, you gotta wait!). I'll try to upload chapters faster so that she doesn't get angry xP Enjoy and review! **

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Although in her mind, time slowed down, in reality the kiss was more of a peck. Still, Lan felt herself go crazy. When they separated, Lan's eyes could only focus on the collar of his red mandarin jacket. It was impossible to look in his face—those feelings she had for him longed for more but she found herself arguing against it as well, that they were not supposed to have these kind of feelings for each other and that they were only supposed to be family. That was how it was supposed to be, wasn't it? Or was she wrong?

"L-Lan…?" he asked, while looking at her worriedly. He regretted kissing her now since it began to mess with her mind. "L-Lan," he said, gripping her shoulders and trying to look into her eyes, "I'm sorry, aru. Really sorry. If you want, you can just forget it and we'll both pretend it never happened, aru." As he kept muttering 'I'm sorry's, Lan started to slowly shake her head. She understood him and what he was asking—but she didn't want to agree to his words.

Inhaling, she muttered, "Give me a moment, da-ze…." Yao stopped shaking her and stopped apologizing; he leaned against the wall and placed a hand over his face.

Between the midst of thoughts and regrets, the storage room swung open making light shine through. The voice of Lan's older brother knocked her out of her trance a bit and Yao's hand automatically slid down his face. "Whoa! We sure have a lot of things to sort out, da-ze!" Jong So's cheerful, refreshed voice shouted into the storage room. "Lan, Hyung, where are you two?"

"D-Don't move, hyung!" Lan said immediately. "You're going to knock down the stacks! Wait, I'll come get you, da-ze." Lan was both thankful and worried of Jong So's entrance. She didn't really want to leave Yao and make him wait, but he didn't oppose her actions—they both knew that Jong So could rampage about and knock down the entire stack that stood in the middle of the room and bury the two for a while.

Lan made her way to the entrance and found Jong So staring at the big pile in the middle with wonder. "Don't even think about it, da-ze," Lan threatened with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Ha ha," he began to laugh as he turned his attention to her, "Don't worry, da-ze! I promise I won't!" He looked over her shoulder and found the path which she took to get here, "That way, right?" As he brushed by her, he quietly bent down and whispered, "What's wrong? You're saying 'da-ze' so much—how unlike you." Then he walked on and, miraculously, met with China without knocking down the big pile.

As expected, of course her brother would notice when she felt bad or something—they had been together for fourteen years (her entire lifespan). "Lan, you're not coming?" Jong So's voice called flowing through the big pile.

"I-I'm coming, da-ze," she called, her voice faltering towards the end as she began to cross through the small passageway between the big pile and the small pile behind her. She saw Jong So with his sleeves rolled up sorting stuff while Yao was still working on the pile covering the window. _I guess it is wise to still work on it just in case_, she agreed with his decision to work on it. She worked quietly with Jong So, still not able to bear any contact with Yao.

They quietly worked through the storage room, Jong So noticing the small difference between the two but did not say anything. …Yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nihao, aru! I know this chapter is short but I didn't really know what I should have written (meaning: I had a small writer's block on this chapter). Thanks for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy this one as well~ Enjoy and review ^^**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

"May I enter?" a voice at Lan's door questioned wihtout a knock.

"…Yeah," she agreed hesitantly, yanking off the clear white towel that held her wet hair.

Closing the door firmly behind him, Jong So entered the room and sat on the opposite side of the bed, his back facing her back. "Tell me what's wrong, da-ze," he said, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. "You've been saying too many 'da-ze's than usual."

She pursed her lip, and her only reply was, "Yeah." Her head looked down into her lap, her back crouched as she leaned forward a bit. She didn't really fell comfortable wording out what had happened, but if her brother was there for her, then she should not neglect his help. "Y-Y-Yao h-h-hyung k-kissed me…" she fumbled, staring at her fingers that were fingering the end string of her light blue bow on her traditional jeogori Old Man Boh.

The Korean older brother who had been leaning on his side with his head held up on his hand leaning on his elbow nearly dropped his head. With wide eyes, he rolled over and faced her back. "Whoa, are you joking or something?" He bit his lip and held his forehead with a hand as he closed his eyes and began to think. "Damn, I knew he was going to make a move, but really?" He started to mutter to himself and Lan looked at him with sympathy, patting his head with a hand gently.

Lan wasn't the type to get angry over such things like him knowing that Yao liked her. "Did…Did he tell you or you figured out yourself?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh, I figured it out myself," he said, sitting up next to her. "It was kind of obvious in a way—how he treated you was different than how he treated Mei and Chun (Vietnam), da-ze." He turned his attention to her and she looked into his brown eyes that were a shad darker than her own, "Anyways, you have your older brother's approval of dating him, so don't hold back, da-ze?"

Lan's face lit a bright red and she buried her head in her arms. "Mmhmm," she mumbled as she couldn't face her brother. So he had known that she liked Yao as well. He had known so much but didn't say anything—maybe that was for the best too.

She felt his wide palm on top of her head and he patted her head gently over and over, "I hope you two a bright future, da-ze." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back, burying her head into his dark blue jeogori. He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, Lan, da-ze. Uri nara mansae."

They separated and she smiled, "Uri nara mansae."

He left and Lan collapsed onto her bed, her head facing the ceiling. The lights hung from the ceiling blinding her eyes and she shut them closed. _Good night_, she thought, and with a strange shiver down her spine, she believed that her thoughts had been transferred to him successfully before sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nihao, aru! Here is Chapter 9 of In the Heart of Seoul. Lot's of people seem to enjoy this story so I have a feeling I should update faster. ...But you do know that this story is ending soon right? I don't really want to, but it has to sometime. I'm running out of ideas to write so it'd be very helpful if you want me to write you a fanfic. Check my profile for info and pm me ^^ **

**Wei Xiang C: ~And a special celebration for Hong Kong and Canada's birthday! x))  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Waking up, Lan felt dizzy. Sitting up in bed, she pulled off her jeogori. Was it just the morning sun that made her feel hot? Touching her forehead, she felt it was a tad bit warmer than it had been yesterday. Lan swore she had a fever, but she could not tell anyone. She had to work hard for the prosperity of her city. Leaving the comfortably soft bed, she went to her wooden drawer and pulled it open, trying to find light clothing she might be able to wear.

To her dismay, it was packed with multiple hanboks and jeogoris. Biting her lip she picked out a fresh one because the one she wore to bed had a bit sweat on it—either from sleep or from too much work in the storage, she had no idea but knew that it should be changed. "Lan, da-ze," a muffled voice from the door after a knock called, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" she said in a quiet voice. She bit her lip as she said it louder, "Yeah!" The problem when she was sick was that her voice went softer than usual and if she tried to speak louder, it would strain her throat. And her older brother always knew.

"…Okay, hurry up and come out then, da-ze." His voice was unconvinced by her sudden double "yeah"s. Lan quickly changed out of her hanbok and jeogori for a fresh pair.

"I-I'm coming," she said, beginning loud then faltering towards the end. She coughed slightly and mentally slapped herself—she just gave herself away.

Opening the door, she hung her head as the appearance of her older brother crossing his arms appeared. "What are you thinking, da-ze?" he sighed, closing the door behind himself as she walked backwards sitting on the bed. "You're sick, so don't worry about work, al-ass-eo?" His eyes pierced through hers and she hung her head.

"But I'm going to be so bored," she complied, looking down in her lap.

"You might get hyung and I sick, da-ze," he backfired. Although Jong So can be a gamer like her, he is also very smart when things get serious.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered, but could find no excuse, "…I'm sorry. Please let me work. I'll work away from you two, just let me work…."

Jong So knew what drove her to keep wanting to work—it did take himself a while to build prosperity in South Korea too. "…If you faint, I'll make hyung carry you, da-ze," he said, dropping his hands to his sides as he stared at his pleading little sister.

She brightened up and smiled, "Thank you, orabeoni!" Her voice fainted towards the end of her sentence, but her joy still reached her older brother. He smiled a giving up smile and held out his arms for her. She grabbed them and he pulled her up onto her feet. Her arms flung around his neck and she buried her head into his shoulder, "Thank you, thank you!"

Lan was thankful from the bottom of her heart. But there were two different reasons why. One reason was because he understood her need of growing prosperity in Seoul. The second reason was his way of trying to get the two together. She still felt uncomfortable at the thought, but she felt a tingly sensation in her heart when she thought about it. She was sure this was the right decision and path.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Morning, Hyung," Lan said softly as she tumbled down the stairs that led the kitchen.

"Annyeonghaseyo, da-ze," her older brother greeted carelessly, rushing down behind her. "Don't strain your voice, Lan," he mumbled as he rushed to the Chinese man. "Whatcha having for breakfast?" One arm leaning over the shoulder of a chair.

"Nihao, aru," he greeted. "Just some egg buns, aruyo." There were two steaming white buns on a simply designed white plate in front of the chair Yao had been seated in previously. "Would you like one?" he asked, looking in both of their eyes.

"Sure," Lan agreed, taking the seat to his right. She bit her lip when she heard her voice grow soft.

Yao ventured to the kitchen and Jong So took the seat to her right. "Hmm, what should I eat, da-ze~?"

"Why don't you try a bun too?" Lan asked, pulling up the sleeves of her hanbok.

"…I guess I could try it, da-ze," he agreed. "By the way, don't eat unhealthy food, okay, da-ze? It could worsen your cold."

"Yes, hyung. I only plan on eating one bun anyways. Hmm, what should I drink…?" Lan wondered, pulling up the sleeves of the other arm.

"Orange juice?" he suggested while sitting eagerly on the chair, awaiting the steamed buns.

"Hyung… you look like a monkey," Lan said, laughing a bit. Her throat seemed to close up as she tried to laugh and instead, she started to cough.

"L-Lan, da-ze…" his usually laughing face turned stern and sympathetic. "You _really _shouldn't be up, da-ze."

Lan dropped her head onto the the edge of the table and closed her eyes. She could not disagree that she was dizzy and that her fever would soon get severe, but she did not want to just stay in bed and sleep all day. She moaned in frustration at the odds and tilted her head so that she could face her brother. "Nuuuu, I don't wanna go back to bed…" she whined.

"It can't be helped, da-ze," Jong So said, crossing his arms. "Hyung and I can finish the work in the storage ourselves."

Although it did seem favorable that way, seeing how she didn't really like the storage, she thought of what would happen later on when they would not be there to supervise her. She closed her eyes and sighed, "You know that I'm going to end up doing work in my office when you're not looking," she said, reopening her eyes.

"Is that so, aru?" a voice said behind her and she jumped.

Jong So smirked and said, "Oh, welcome back, hyung."

Lan glared at Jong So and he shrugged. Yao sighed and put the plate with new buns on the table. "I thought there was something weird with your voice, aru. Besides, I heard you two—or rather, mostly Jong So—talking loudly in here, aru…. Lan, you shouldn't push yourself to work. You should listen to your brother, aruyo." He crossed his arms and looked at Lan, expecting an explanation.

She sighed and threw her arms into the air in surrender, "I have no excuses beside wanting to rebuild the prosperity for my City."

He dropped his arms, and with an arm, grabbed her wrist. "I'll take her to her room, okay, aruka?" he asked, turning to Jong So.

"Don't mind if you do, da-ze!" he said, saluting before turning back to the table where there was a pile of food.

Lan mentally cried out for her brother as she was dragged back upstairs by Yao. Mentally crying, she thought, _How could hyung abandon me like that…?_ The fact that food overpowered her existence to her brother made her depressed and gloomy. Before she knew it, she was in her room again. "Go to sleep, aru," he sighed and let go of her wrist. "I don't trust you, so I'm going to stay here until you sleep, aruyo," he added when she looked at him questionably.

Lan's face lit up red and she didn't say anything. She wobbled to her bed and collapsed, pulling the covers over her face. Cautious of Yao's presence, Lan couldn't even close her eyes—let alone sleep. Hidden by the covers, Lan held her face and wondered if her face was hot because of her fever or because she was too embarrassed. Blinking rapidly, Lan pushed down the covers a bit. _It's okay to push the limit sometimes… right? _she wondered as she peered over to see Yao staring at the opposite wall. "Y-Yao," she said, hoping it was loud enough.

"What's wrong, aru?" he asked, immediately turning his head to face her.

"C-Can you c-come h-here?" she mumbled, pulling the covers over her mouth.

"Sure, aru…" he replied, getting up, confused by her timidness.

When he reached her bedside, she extended an arm and Yao looked at her with even more confusion. "M-May you h-hold m-my hand wh-while I sleep, p-please?"

Yao chuckled beside her and grasped her hand gently, "Of course, aru." He smiled and Lan's face seemed to want to explode. She couldn't sleep at all because Yao was making her a bit self conscious.

"Y-Yao…" she mumbled again, the name still awkward in her mouth.

"Yes, aru?" he asked, replying quickly.

_It's okay to push the limit_, she breathed and repeated in her mind. "U-Um, remember when you k-kissed me?" she said slowly. The flashback was a bit too much for her to handle—she didn't want to remember it but she had to bring it up. Her eyes began to droop as she seemed to have no more energy.

"_Y-Yeah, aru?" he said, his face growing pink. He turned away and didn't notice her on the verge of falling into a deep sleep. _

"_Well," her voice began to falter as she stifled a yawn. Her eyes fully closed and her shoulders relaxed. "I love you, Yao." She was so close to sleeping when she felt another smack on the lips. _

"_D-Don't sleep on me when you just confessed, aru," he said and Lan's eyes snapped open in bewilderment. _

Her face turned beet red again and she swore that she would never be able to fall asleep ever again. "O-Okay…" she complied. Then, she remembered something, "Y-Yao, don't kiss me when I'm sick or else you'll get sick too!" She tried to push him away, afraid that he'd catch her cold.

He let her push him off her but then, he kissed her again and said, "I'll kiss you as much as I want, aru. Go to sleep and get better, okay, aru?" He dug his head in his arms and rested on the edge of her bed.

Smiling, her face bright red, she said, "Yes, da-ze!" _Uri nara mansae_, she thought before falling asleep. _Saranghae, Yao_.

* * *

**Nihao, aru! This is the last chapter of In the Heart of Seoul. I hope you enjoyed this series and will request a series of your own~. I apologize if you don't like this story's ending D: I kind of blanked out on what to write T T. ****Thank you for supporting the series ^^ Please read my other series: ** s/8295732/1/** "Tomatoes in France" for Asia in Hetalia; ** s/8241984/1/Marry_Me **"Marry Me?" for Representative in Spain. Hope you enjoy all my stories :D **

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

_Noriko Matthews: Seoul, or rather Lan Mei So (First Middle Last)_ _  
_


	11. Chapter 11

watch?v=thxZehsBQRs - Youtube video Seoul used to sync this song with.

* * *

Hey! Hey! Appa, give me Makgeolli!*

Hey! Hey! um ma, Hey! Hey! um ma!

I can't seem to forget the taste

Of the Kimchii I had before!

* * *

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

I am the state Seoul!~

* * *

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

I am the state Seoul!~

* * *

Ah~ like an anime

This fun world is entertaining

Without my videogames I can't live!

Seoul da-ze!~

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Talking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, hyung is so busy with work,

Might as well play my videogames

But playing alone is so boring , I think I'll die alone!

* * *

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

I am the state Seoul!~

* * *

Draw a circle there's the earth

If you look closer there's the earth

It's the always awesome earth

I am the state Seoul!~

* * *

Ah~ There's nothing better than defeating a player in a game.

I am number 1 gamer in Seoul, you got that right!

Quite talented~

* * *

Hey, hey Korea-Hyung lets play some games.

Oh, please I promise to take it easy.

Come, come just one match.

Please do it for Kimchii! (…No)-S. Korea

* * *

Hey! Hey! Appa, give me Makgeolli!

Hey! Hey! um ma, Hey! Hey! um ma!

That Kimchii I ate before

Was so delicious I can't forget it, I need some more.~

* * *

Video games, and manhwa too.~

Let's have a fun day in Seoul~ (da-ze!)

* * *

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

I am the state Seoul!~

* * *

Ah~ without a sweat~

I'll beat you in any video game~

I'll warn you even if I am a girl I'll kick your ass

I am Seoul! ~ (da-ze!)

* * *

Ah~ the life of a gamer~

Is never an easy one~

I'll surely win every game, curse you nihon**

Seoul! ~ (let's read some manhwa! ~)-both S. Korea and Seoul

* * *

**Thank you for reading the series! Last chapter and ending, Seoul's personal Marukaite Chikyuu. And here's a little something from Seoul~ **

_um Me: hi hi this is Noriko Matthews. I would like to say thank you to Hetaliastates for making this story, it was both intresting and awesome. (I can't write for the hell of it so yeah..don't expect to find stories on my account.) Anyway i hope you liked following my OC, even if i didn't write this i feel so happy people followed my friend's story. Oh and lastly i wrote a review by accident referring HetaliaStates as Yui, sorry Yui! Anyway Uri nara mansae~_

**Thanks for all the support :D Wei Xiang **and _Noriko Matthews _**out~  
**


End file.
